All's Fair In Love and War
by The Nauti Dolphin
Summary: Patrick is visited by an old flame... and Kat is furious! She'll go to any extreme to get back at himeven forging the most unexpected alliances...
1. Crazy White Girls

"Now that all of you are seniors and summer draws near, most of you need to be thinking about what you can do this summer to get ready for college, because most of you will be going. I hope all of you can make your summer productive. You are dismissed." There was the normal shuffle of books and papers as the students got up, scraping their chairs across the tacky linoleum that covered the school's floors. "Kat, can you stay back for just a minute?"

"Okay, Mr. Morgan…" Kat warily replied, wondering if she was in any kind of trouble. She racked her brain of anything that she could have gotten caught for. _Didn't do anything illegal- lately. Kept destructive behavior down to a minimum. What could it be? _She pondered, as made her way up to his desk.

"Miss Perky has asked me to inform you that you need to write a speech for you're upcoming graduation ceremony."

"What? Why are you making me write a speech? Is this some kind of punishment or something? What did I do to deserve this?" Kat practically shrieked.

"Calm down! Crazy white girls. . . Anyway, you have to write a speech because," he paused, dramatically clearing his throat, "you are valedictorian, not because you are in trouble…"

"Oh, my God! Are you serious Mr. Morgan?! I can't believe it! It can't even put my feelings into words!"

"Well, you are going to have to. You only have two weeks to finish this. I am more than happy to help you edit it…" Suddenly, the strong embrace of Kat attacked him. A few awkward seconds passed, and as soon as she realized what she was doing, Kat immediately let go.

"Sorry, Mr. Morgan. I guess I got caught up in the moment. But thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now get to class." 

As Kat walked out of the classroom, she found Mandella waiting at the door for her. "So what the hell was that about?" inquired Mandella.

"Oh, Mr. Morgan just wanted to tell me," Kat said in a very calm voice, "that I am valedictorian!" she finished, her voice edging on hysteria.

"That is awesome!" Mandella managed to squeak out as they squeezed each other out of pure girlish excitement. Thankfully, they didn't care about or notice all the strange looks they got, especially given Kat's reputation of hating most things girly.

"I know! I have to start working on my speech," Kat stated as she picked up her pace to follow suit with her friend, because Mandella's biology room was more than a short distance away and the bell would soon be ringing. "I have no clue what to write about. I have had some really great times here that I will never forget. And I just don't know how to tell everyone that and thank them for it!"

"I'm sure you will do fine with it," replied Mandella. She would have said more except for the fact that the shrill bell rang out in the hallways. "Shit!" 

"See you later, then," Kat stated to no one because Mandella had already bolted down the hall. Kat made her way to the nearest exit of the building- she had no classes for the rest of the day. 

She walked across the parking lot and approached her car to find a small note stuck between her windshield wiper and windshield. _Not one of those piece of shit notices those gay after-school organizations hand out again_, Kat thought to herself. Just as she was about to crumple it up and throw it on the ground, she noticed that none of the surrounding cars had any papers on their windshields. She slowly turned the paper over to find the small, scribbly handwriting that she knew all too well saying, _Meet me at Beba's at 2:00_. Her favorite. A good thing, too, because she was really hungry. Kat checked her watch. 1:45. She got into her car and sped away in the direction of Beba's Delicatessen on 4th Avenue blaring The White Stripes' _Fell In Love With a Girl_.

A/N: This is my first chapter of my first fic. I ask for honest reviews and, no matter how boring this was, to hang on for the future chapters, because the story will get better. Because I have a TON of homework and may not get a chance to work on it this weekend, I will post in the next two or three weeks at the latest. Thanks to all of those who review!


	2. Little Date

A/N: I am so sorry that this is yet another VERY short chapter- but not to worry- Chapter 3 is longer and full of action. Anyway- read on! I will post chapter three really fast because I am anxious to get my story done and out there!

  
Beba's was surprisingly crowded, given the fact that it was two o'clock on a Monday afternoon. Kat scanned the crowd. _Where the hell is he? _He's _the one who asked me to come, after all_. Just as she had just about given up hope that he was there, she gave one last look to the back corner table to find him sitting there staring straight at her. She made her way to the back table, through all the men in business suits, the small groups of loud foreign women, and an assortment of other people.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show."

"I was a little delayed," she began, purposely drawing out the news for the desired effect. "At the end of English, Mr. Morgan held me back, saying he wanted to tell me something. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was; and then the best three words I have ever heard strung together came out of his mouth:," she paused. 'You are valedictorian'! Can you believe it Patrick?! _I_ am valedictorian! The only bad thing about it though is the fact that I must make a speech at graduation. But still, I am so excited!"

"That's wonderful, Kat!" Patrick exclaimed with his sexy Austrailian accent. He picked her up and held her, to her slight embarrassment, up high in the air. As he lowered her down to the groud, he said, " If that made you happy, then I've got some news that will make your day." They sat down at the small table with its tacky yet comforting red-and-white-checked tablecloth. "I was down at the auto shop picking up my car today. Bob came out and talked to me. He got in to this whole big story, blah, blah, blah. Something about a vacation he won over the radio. I think he said it is in Nantucket. Then he was like blah, blah, blah, I can't go, are you doing anything from July 1 to July 15…"

"Are you trying to tell me," she began, her voice growing in pitch, volume, and speed with each word, "that we are getting to go on an all-expenses paid trip to Cape Cod?!"

"No." Her face fell. "That would be Nantucket, an island OFF of Cape Cod to be more exact. And no, Bob just wanted to tell my a story."

Kat, sensing the strong sarcasm in his voice, opened up her eyes wide with excitement, slowly rising in her seat. " I can't believe you! This is great!" She gave him a tight squeeze and slightly pulled away looking into his mysterious brown eyes. "This is really special and I am so happy that we are getting the chance to do this. I love you," she whispered, taking one last look into those dark eyes she had come to love before closing her own to fully experience the sensation of his lips touching hers.

It took a minute or two for them to realize that they were in a room full of people. If they were going to continue these extensive public displays of affection, they should probably get a room before being told to do so. They were both starving though, so they ate quickly and left Beba's hastily.

Out in the parking lot, they exchanged a smaller kiss and agreed to go to a 7:45 movie. Patrick promised to pick Kat up at 7:00.

He got into his car, listening to the first melodic strains of Stairway to Heaven. He chugged down the freeway, contemplating the things he and Kat would be doing on their trip. Just as the song was ending for the third time, he rolled down the street towards the building that contained his apartment. He climbed the steps, gathered his mail, and slowly climbed the five flights of stairs to his apartment. _Nothing but junk mail_, he thought, as he grabbed the handle to Apartment E2 in order to insert his key and unlock the door to his extremely humble abode. He found, though, that no key was necessary- the door was already open.

A/N: So who was left hanging? I hope all of you were- next chapter is coming soon so don't you worry! Now do me a huge favor and REVIEW, PLEASE! Stay alert for my next post!  
  
;) Charlotte


	3. The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us

A/N: Here's it is.the eventful, 1,300+ word chapter that I think is my best yet! Read on! ;)

  
He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. There were candles lit all over the apartment. _I don't even own candles_, he thought. _What the hell is going on?_ "Who the hell thinks that it is funny to barge in here…" He was stopped by the figure of a young woman of about eighteen, standing in his bedroom doorway. She was petite- as most Asians like her are. Her mesmerizing eyes offset the creamy white skin of her face, which is framed by her delicate, straight, shiny, black locks. She was wearing absolutely nothing- except her Victoria's Secret bra and panties. His jaw dropped not only in surprise but also in shock of how good she looked.

"It's been a really long time. Don't you agree, Pat?" the girl said, pouting her lips and slowly walking towards him in a pair of stiletto heels.

He snapped back to reality, closing his mouth. "You have absolutely no business being here. Put some clothes on and get the hell out," he said, putting down his bag and motioning towards the door. "I have a girl in my life. Her name is Kat and she is ten times better than you will ever be."

"Oh, I highly doubt that this pussy-Kat can give you the pleasure I can," she replied, finally reaching Patrick. She ran her hands all over his nicely built body, not believing that he still looked as good as ever. 

But he reached out and took her hands away. "I was not kidding when I told you to get lost. Now leave."

"Oh, I love that sexy voice of yours," she responded, ignoring the order he gave her. "I missed it so much. After all," she paused, grabbing his head and forcing him to look into her eyes, "that's why I came here. I missed you," she concluded before reaching his lips with hers and deeply kissed him.

*It was almost too much for him. Places where he had never known as pleasure points now felt so good they hurt. He couldn't believe that a sixteen year old could do this to him. His breathing became more rapid, it was hard to keep himself from moaning. She took the look of pain on his face as a sign that she was doing well…*

He pulled her away. She looked so much better than she did back then- he couldn't even imagine what she could do now. But he wasn't going to go there. He had Kat and that was all he needed. "I don't want to hear anymore of your crap," he finally said.

She grabbed his hands and looked straight into his eyes. " You know that we shared something very special. Why are you choosing to block it out of your memory? We had great times, you and I. You think you can just turn me off, walk out of my life? Well, it just isn't that simple."

~

Kat pulled up to her house, noticing that Bianca and her father were both home. All three of them were on better terms with each other, making the Stratford home a much calmer place. "I'm home," Kat announced to anyone who cared as she walked in the front door. She approached her father, who was reading in the next room. "Hey, Dad," she said, giving him a peck on the top of his bald head, "I'm going to the movies tonight with Patrick, okay?"

"Is there anthing I can say that will make you not want to go?" Mr. Stratford questioned, for he would rather not think of the strong possibility that his daughter and Patrick Verona could be making out all night. Not to say that he didn't like Patrick, it's just that the thought of his daughters being romantically involved made him a bit uneasy.

"No, not really," Kat replied. "Sorry! The movie starts at 7:45 and Patrick is picking me up at 7:00. I'll be home by curfew," she added, as she climbed the stairs.

~

"Jesus, Mai! What the hell are you pulling that out for?" Patrick asked our mystery woman, as she sat on top of him, knife in hand.

"I've got plenty more where that came from, don't you worry. Now you listen and you listen good. You're gonna tell that skank of yours that you and I are back together, because now we are, whether you like it or not. Do you have any sort of date with her tonight?"

"Yes," he replied, "we are going to see a movie tonight. I am picking her up at 7:00." He hated being forced to answer her questions, but he knew that she was fully capable of slicing his head off, no questions asked. She was that crazy and that strong that she could suppress him the way she is. It wasn't even him getting hurt that he was afraid of. All because he opened his stupid mouth, she now knew about Kat and would surely torture or hurt her.

"Okay. Then you are going to pick her up, have your little date, and at the end of it, break the news that Pat and Kat- oh, how cute- will be no longer. Got it?" Mai asked, pressing the blade against his neck with that last sentence.

~

Where on Earth could he be? Kat thought. He is already three minutes la… The ringing of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. "I got it," she yelled. Eyes rolled, she walked up to the door and turned and pulled the handle.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I am late. An old friend came by and so we were talking and I lost trak of time. I'm really sorry! Forgive me?" Patrick exploded as soon as she opened the door,

"Whatever. By the way, begging does not suit you. Now let's go before we are late for the movie," she replied, pulling him by the shirtfront to her car.

~

Soon, the two were pulling up in front of the theatre. When they reached the roof of the parking garage, Patrick hopped out of his seat, around the car, and opened her door. "Don't be weird," Kat said, though she couldn't help saying it with a slight smile.

"Even though I know you hate all this kind of stuff, I am buying and you are going to have to wrestle me to have it any other way," Patrick firmly stated. He did not expect that Kat would actually try to wrestle him, so he was surprised when she jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"I don't care if you pay or not, but let's go! We're going to miss the previews. I want to see if there is anything upcoming this season that is worth my time," she concluded, perched atop his stomach.

_"Jesus, Mai! What the hell are you pulling that out for?" Patrick asked our mystery woman, as she sat on top of him, knife in hand._

"I've got plenty more where that came from, don't you worry. Now you listen and you listen good. You're gonna tell that skank of yours that you and I are back together, because now we are, whether you like it or not. Do you have any sort of date with her tonight?"

_"Yes," he replied…_

Horrified at him self for thinking of that just then, he said with a start, "Yeah, let's go." He pushed her off of him.

"What is up with you tonight?" Kat inquired, wondering why he was acting so strange as she jumped to her feet.

"Uh…It's nothing…I…uh…think I'm just…uh…tired…yeah, tired," he unsmoothly replied.

"Well, let's go. All this conversation is making us later by the minute." They then dashed from the top of the parking garage to the movie theatre. They hastily bought their tickets, popcorn, and made their way to Theatre Number Four. Once settled in their seats, Patrick spoke.

"Kat, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is i…oh, shh…the movie's starting!"

"Damn," he murmured to him as the opening song played and the film began to roll.

A/N: I hope you loved it- I sure did! But regardless of whether you liked it or not, REVIEW anyway!!!  
  
Charlotte ;)

PS. * * =flashback!


	4. Breaking the News

A/N: I hope you will notice that the first three chapters have been slightly revised… you might want to check those out… I know this chapter is considerably shorter than chapter three- but too bad, because all you will just have to deal. (Don't worry; the next chapter is at least as long as chapter three…I think…) But anyways, I won't keep you from the next chapter any longer…here it is…

The crowd slowly filed out of the theatre, with exclamations of "That was really awesome!" and "Holy crap, I don't think I have ever been that scared in my life!" Kat and Patrick trailed behind.

"Uh, yeah. Kat, I want to talk…"

"Let's talk over some ice cream, okay?" Kat led the way out of the theatre, up to the parking garage roof and to her car. "So where to?"

"31 Flavors?"

"In America, we call it Baskin-Robbins. But, yeah, we can go there," she said, approaching and unlocking the doors to her car.

~

After a long, mostly quiet drive, they finally arrived at the ice cream shoppe. Kat stopped the car and turned  off the engine but remained still in her seat. "Why are you acting so strange? Are you pissed or something?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Do you want to know why I was really late?"

"You mean you lied to me?"

"Well, no, not actually. That friend that I told you tied me up and kept me from being on time? Well, she's a little more than a friend."

Kat was speechless. _How could he do this to me? I'm just not enough for him am I? Well, screw him. He can go be with this slut that unwisely interfered with us._ "I cannot believe you. You little man-whore. Get the hell out of my car."

"Wha- Kat!"

"I said," she seethed, trying with all of her might not to punch him, or even worse, start crying, "get OUT! What part of that do you not understand?!"

"Alright, alright," he said a he climbed out. "Call me?"

"You asshole!" she screamed, stepping on the gas and speeding out of sight.

Patrick stood on the corner, watching her drive away. Out of nowhere, he sees his car pull up to the curb. _What the hell…_ It parked and he saw Mai sitting in the driver's seat.

"Good job, lover boy. Now, get in the car. You wouldn't want to walk home, would you?"

"How did you know we were here?"

"Not only did I wire you with microphones, but I also hid in your backseat and when you got out and went into her car, I started this one up, and followed you."

_Damn it_, he thought, remembering the spare key that he had in hid apartment that she must have found and taken.

"You had better get in the car," she repeated. Knowing that if he didn't, he would be forced to anyway.

~

The shrill ring off the telephone interrupted Mandella's hour so far of work on her Calculus homework. She rolled over on her bed to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mandella?"

"Kat?" She could tell that Kat had been previously crying about something but had gotten over it and now was positively furious at whoever had gotten her mad. "What happened?"

"Patrick is such an ass. He is going to die. Oh, God! How could I let myself get fooled like that?" Kat raged.

"What happened?" Mandella repeated the question.

"Patrick has another woman… I can't even believe I am hearing myself say that… But you know what? He can't do that to me and not expect to get something back in return…"

"What are you plotting?"

"Oh, it's almost too perfect- he'd get so pissed! Oh, you will see, you WILL see!

"Kat…" Mandella heard Kat's slightly manic laughter and the click of the phone being hung up. She sighed as she wondered what was going on in Kat's head.

~

"You know what? I'm not afraid of you. Just get out- get out of my apartment!"

"Oh, don't even play like you are a big, strong hero. You can't do shit and you know it," she replied, slowly undressing and climbing into his bed. 

"What do you think you are doing, trying to be all seductive and getting into my bed? Well, I don't think so, girlie.  You seriously need to leave. Go look for a therapist or something because you are obviously quite insane if you think you are staying here tonight or any other night," he said, and in the process, opening the door and throwing her suitcase out. "For the last time, get out!"

"You don't know what you are missing," she replied, with pouty lips. "Don't worry, though. You may be able to kick me out, but that doesn't mean that I won't leave you alone." She turned out the door and walked down the hallway, trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry. She wouldn't let him see her weakened and how much she needed and loved him.

"Don't feel as if you need to come back! The pleasure was all mine!" he yelled down the hall before he slammed the door.

A/N: So how'd ya like it? I hope you did like it and are looking forward to the next one, which for some reason I am particularly fond of… Well, you'll see when you read it! 

Till the next chapter,

Charlotte ;)


	5. Forging Alliances

She looked down at what she had just done and smiled. _Job well done_, she told herself. _I can't wait to see the look on his face_. She gave her art one last look and then crawled behind a nearby bush to wait. She heard footsteps- someone approaching. She looked out, disappointed to see some girl there instead of Patrick. She saw that this girl had a shiny metal object in her hand.

~

"Damn! Someone beat me to it!" Kat cried, looking at Mai's 'artwork'.

_She's after him, too?_ Mai thought. _May as well get to know her- it's not like I know anyone else out here and I can use all the help I can get_. She popped out from behind the bush.

Kat jumped in surprise. "Who are you?" she inquired.

"I'm Mai. I saw you going for his car- I kind of already beat you to screwing it up…But you look pretty angry with him. I am too. I'm from out of town and I am looking to forge alliances here in Seattle. Who are you?"

Although this Mai seemed perfectly nice, Kat was a little surprised by her overly-friendliness and wasn't too comfortable with giving out her real name that freely. "Uh… me? I'm… uh… Bianca…" she responded, with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Well, hello, Bianca! You from here?"

"Yeah,  I live here. Look, I'm really mad a Patrick, and since you beat me to this, wanna help me think of something else to do?"

"Okay. Let's go to Beba's… actually, let's not," she said, thinking about Patrick and feeling nauseous with disgust, "There's a new pizza joint I wanted to try. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, um, I don't exactly have… well, a car. Would you mind driving me?"

"No prob. C'mon, let's go."

~

Patrick came out of Blockbuster, fresh from hours of work, with a slew of Jim Carrey movies in hand. Whistling, he made his way to his car, yanked open the slightly rusting door and hopped in. He put on the radio, cranked up the volume, and sped out of the parking lot. Driving down Main Street, he saw a yellow light about twenty-five yards away. He sped up to try to beat the red light, but his attempt was unsuccessful and he screeched on his brakes so as not to get involved in an accident. _That's the last thing I need_, he thought. He noticed two guys pull up in a car next to him. It seemed as though the guy in the driver's seat was trying to tell him something. He turned down the volume and rolled down the passenger seat window.

"Dude," then driver said, "What, like, happened to you, like, car, man?"

"What? What do you mean?" Patrick yelled back.

"I mean, like, your car, man. It's, like, totally trashed!" The two guys, noticing the green light, drove away, laughing their heads off at the shocked look on Patrick's face. Patrick didn't even notice the change of the light and was only awakened from his state of shock by the loud honking of a car behind him. He pulled to the right side of the road, quickly getting out of his car to inspect the damage.

~

Kat and Mai walked into Pizza Palace and found a table near the back corner. They sat down. The waiter came over, asking what they would like to drink. Kat asked for a Diet Coke with Lemon and for Mai, a Roy Rogers.

"Oh, my God," Kat began, as the particularly cute waiter came back with their drinks, "I would love to kill that sorry excuse for a human!"

"Oh, but why kill when you can torture? It's just so much more fun!" Mai responded.

"Touché. So, why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's a thing of the past. But that's not to say that I don't want revenge," Mai ended with an evil smile. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it either." Kat really hated what he had done to her, but wasn't ready to talk about it with a girl she had met less than an hour ago.

"That's cool. Well, as I said before, I've got a plan."

"I'm all ears."

~

One half-hour later, these two fellow Patrick-haters strolled out of Pizza Palace.

"Jackass should be getting off-duty in a few," Kat said to Mai.

"Hey, Bianca. Whaddya say we follow 'Jackass' and see his reaction to my work of genius?"

"I'm all for it! C'mon! Get in the car!" 

The two girls hopped in Kat's car and sped down the street towards Blockbuster. They soon came into view of the huge blue and yellow sign proclaiming the store's name. They parked a few spaces away from him, where he couldn't see then but they could see him. Neither grey cloud over their heads. They saw him come out of the building and they grabbed each other's clammy hands as they waited for his anticipated reaction. When they saw him too preoccupied with whatever what in his hands to notice the extensive damages done to the other side of his car, they got a little impatient.

"What a dumbass," both of them muttered in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" screeched Mai.

"Okay, okay! He's leaving…should we follow to see if he EVER notices?"

"Duh! Of course! Step on that gas!"

Kat obeyed and sped out of the parking lot and down the street, following his sickly green truck. Kat and Mai stopped two cars behind Patrick at a red light. The light changed and Kat beeped her horn at him, urging him to get on a move on it, get home, and notice what was all over his car. But instead of moving forward, he pulled over to the corner. Kat noticed this and parked her car on the opposite side of the corner. Kat and Mai crept out of the car, hiding behind the decorative bushes and flowers planted there at the corner of Main and 3rd.

"I think he noticed," Mai stated, as she watched him hop out of the car and scurry over to the other side.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Kat replied as the two watched him yell in agony at the sight of the damage and run his fingers through his long, dark, curly locks. "D'you think we should expose ourselves?"

"That sounds like a good idea. It'll just make the whole experience worse for him if he knows that two of his 'enemies', if you will, have teamed up against him to torture him as long as he lives!"

~

Patrick heard a rustling in the bushes behind him accompanied by female voices and some giggles. He turned around to see what was making all the noise. To his complete surprise, he saw the two most unexpected comrades with smirks on their faces and dramatically squinted eyes: Kat and Mai!

A/N: I particularly like this chapter with the whole teaming up thing… I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Again, sorry for the two-instantaneous-postings thing, but I can't help it! Plus, Michelle won't get off my back about it…like Megumi won't get off of Kenshin's…(if you didn't get that last bit, don't worry)

'Till my next post,

Charlotte ;)


	6. Help in the Most Unlikely Places

A/N: I know it has taken me AGES to post this chapter. I've had a hectic schedule. I have all the chapters written in a notebook, it is just taking me forever to type them on the computer and post them! I will try to be much faster in the future! Happy reading!

He stared in utter disbelief at the unlikely pair. After he had gotten over the initial shock, he managed to say, "Please, do go ahead and explain…"

Mai spoke up. "Now, you know that you have done things to hurt the both of us. It wouldn't be quite fair if we didn't get to torture you, would it? On that note, call the damage done to your car and the pain to come…well, I guess you could call it justice."

"Oh, c'mon you guys. You can't be serious… wait are you actually serious? This is ludicrous!"

"Patrick," Kat began, "When are you ever going to learn? I mean, the only reason you ever even knew of me was because you were paid to go out with me. Now you backstab me again! I just can't take it anymore!" The heated passion of love masked by hate surmounted. "I still love you , and that will never change.  But we can't be together until  you change. I'm sorry, but I feel that it had gotten to the point where now it is necessary to seek my revenge. Luckily, I have found Mai to help me with this quest." Patrick was speechless. He wanted to shout out, 'Kat I'll change for you!', but the shock of Kat turning against him was just far too much for his brain to process.

"Well, we'll be off now! Catch ya later, Pat!" Mai cried, trying to break up Patrick and Kat because it was all getting a little too passionate and sickening for her. Mai then linked arms with Kat. Before walking off, giggling, toward Kat's car, she looked Patrick in the eye and proclaimed loudly, "You haven't see the last of us. Keep on your toes- you never know when we will strike with our next brilliant plan!"

Patrick watched as the two made their way in the direction of Kat's car. "The two of them? Together? I wonder if Kat even knows who Mai is and vice versa…" Patrick murmured to himself as he reentered his car.

~

As Patrick waited for his care to be fixed, he racked his brain for things he could do to prepare himself for and defend himself from future attacks from Mai and Kat. After what they did to his car- well, that really hit him hard. He couldn't imagine what they would do next. He needed to stop them before they did anything else. He needed a way to find out what is going on in those girls' minds…

~

Once again, the shrilling of the telephone interrupted Mandella's quiet afternoon, but this time she was reading Hamlet for the eighty-second time instead of doing Calculus. She picked the phone and pressed TALK. "What is it this time, Kat?"

"Umm… it's not exactly Kat…"

Mandella instantly recognized the imported Australian's accent. "No way. You actually have the nerve to call after how badly you hurt Kat?"

"You see, that's exactly what I called about. I know this is kind of, well, strange, seeing as we hardly ever talk and I've never called before, but, Mandella, I need your help."

"You? Asking help from me? Somehow, this doesn't seem to fit."

"I know, I know. But I think Kat has gone off the deep end lately. It's kind of a crazy story. It all started a few days ago, you know, the day Kat found out that she was in fact Valedictorian of Padua High School's Class of 2000. Well, I met her for lunch and I went home afterwards to find Mai, my old girlfriend, back from my past. She was throwing herself all over me, all waning me to take her back. She told me to break it off with Kat…"

"You know, this is all very touching, but I'm not getting involved in your romantic affairs. I have better things to do…"

"No! Please, hear me out!"

Mandella gave in. _He must be pretty desperate if he is putting himself in such a helpless position in front of me._ "Oh, fine. Not like it could hurt. Continue."

"Okay, so, the only reason I listened to Mai is because once, long ago, I refused something to her and… well, I've got the scars to prove that however small she may seem, she can really… hurt people, to put it lightly." An awkward silence passed. "So, anyways," Patrick picked up again, filling the uncomfortable void in the conversation, "I did what Mai told me to. But I was so mad at her for making me, that I kicked her out of my apartment, prepared to endure a world of pain. Surprisingly, she left without a fight. The bottom line is that both Kat and Mai hate me and are plotting revenge." He waited on bated breath for Mandella to respond. "You were the only one I could think of to help me. Please, Mandella," he begged, trying to influence her decision in the direction of helping him by using the guilt complex.

"Jesus, Patrick. Way to drop a bomb." She sighed. "I guess I can help. I worried that Kat may be doing a bad thing by associating with this Mai girl… now that's a charming new development. Anyways, I don't want Kat getting in unnecessary trouble just because of you. You're not worth it."

"Thank you so much, Mandella!" he gushed. "Now, the reason I need your help it this: Kat and Mai are definitely up to no good and plotting something evil. I want you to talk to Kat so I can catch those two in the act and tell them who the other is."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks again!" Patrick said right before he heard the click of the phone being hung up in his ear.

~

An hour later, Mandella could be found yet again talking on the phone, but this time she was the caller and she had just dialed the Stratford's number.

"Hello?" Bianca answered the telephone.

"Hey, Bianca! Is Kat home?"

"Hi, Mandella! Hold on just a minute."

Mandella heard Bianca bellow Kat's name up the stairs and the distant "I'm coming!" Kat responded with.

Kat picked up the phone. "Hey Mandella. What's going on?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something like see a movie on Friday? I just wanted to do something because you have been doing things all week with, uh, what's her name again? Ming… Moo… Mang… Mee…"

"Mai. And sorry, but I already promised Mai I would so something. How about Saturday instead?"

"That's cool. SO what exactly is it that you are doing Friday night?"

"Oh, my gosh, it is going to be so great! I just know it…"

"Well, don't leave me hanging! Fill me in on the details!" Mandella listened as Kat did just that. She feigned interest in Mai and Kat's plan by inserting the occasional, "Uh-huh…" By the end of the conversation, Mandella knew the plan. No real harm could come of it, and she now couldn't wait to see the final outcome. She picked up the phone yet again and dialed Patrick's number.

~

"Mandella?" Patrick answered the phone.

"Yeah. Now even I am interested in this new plan of theirs, so I will only tell you when they are going to execute it and that it is more of a prank. Don't worry, no one could get hurt by it…"

"Oh, great," Patrick said. "By tomorrow, the whole female half of the population will be  'interested in this new plan of theirs'. I feel like I am getting a birthday present and I am the only one who doesn't know what it is, except much worse. What did I do to deserve this? Wait, never mind, don't answer that."

A/N: Hope you liked it... But even if you didn't, let me tell you now that it gets a better. Or at least _I_ think so. Oh well :/ Stay tuned to see what exactly this plan of theirs is, if they will be successful and all the rest that ensues…

Thanks for reading! (Don't forget to REVIEW!)

Charlotte ;)


	7. The Boys, The Boys

A/N: I am sooo sorry to all of you readers who have been keeping up and have noticed that I haven't updated in AGES!!! I am truly sorry but here it is… I won't keep you any longer… the new chapter!!!

_Great, just great. I feel like such a fool. Everyone is plotting against me, the only person that I could think of to help me has halfway backed out on me, Kat is furious with me for something that isn't my fault!_ _Life doesn't get much lower than this_! He grabbed his bag from the passenger's seat, seriously getting a headache from the major blow to his ego from a couple of girls making a complete imbecile out of him. He slammed the door shut in frustration, noticing the looks he got from passersby. His mind continued to buzz as he walked up to the enormous Padua High School._ I wish I could get back at those ambidextrous bitches, but I don't have half the wit as Kat, no matter how good I am with those comebacks. I hope that no one else knows about them destroying my car. Now that it's fixed, hopefully no one else will know… _He felt his shoulder collide with another, followed by an explosion of books and papers. "Sorry," he managed to say through the papers fluttering through the air like confetti. His was replied by another apology, not one of some random person, but from a voice he actually recognized. "Cameron?"

"Hey! Long time, no see! You wanna help me out?" Cameron pointed down at the ground.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" He helped Cameron pile the papers back into his book bag. "What class are you going to?"

"Pre-Cal. I can't stand that teacher… Where are you going?" 

"Physics…" A light bulb clicked on in Patrick's brain. "Hey, Cameron. I have to get to class, but make sure you are at lunch…and it might be a good idea to bring Michael. Just make sure you're there. See you then!"

Cameron watched Patrick walk away, dark locks flowing, with that bad-ass saunter of his, wondering what the hell it was that he wanted to talk about.

~

Patrick stared vacantly at the teacher, feinting that he was paying attention. _This guy is so boring! Physics is bad enough. Being taught it by Ben Stein doesn't help the matter…_ He dragged his gaze toward the clock. The second hand moved at a normal pace, but minutes seemed like hours. He needed to get out of here and to lunch. He needed to talk to Cameron. An extremely unexpected bell interrupted his thoughts. He gave the teacher a confused look, which the teacher saw.

"The minute hand won't move. I meant to get it fixed months ago and never did," the old, slow teacher droned. "Sorry."

Patrick was out the door before he finished his sentence.

~

"So, what exactly is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Cameron, I was wondering if you could help me out with something…"

"I don't like that look on your face, Patrick, but I'll hear you out anyway."

"Okay. Let me just give you guys a quick summary of the past days' events. It's a little embarrassing, so you have to promise not to laugh," Patrick said, as he scanned the cafeteria for any eavesdroppers. "Basically, I had a girlfriend once upon a time, but she was too young. Actually we were both too young and too wild, so I broke it off before something bad happened. I moved here, went to Padua, fell in love with Kat (with a little help from you two) and then all of the sudden Mai, the wild, young one, comes back from my past, still crazy as ever but not so young any more. By some stroke of bad luck, the two have formed a deadly alliance and I need to get back at them!"

"'Get back at them'? What did they do to you?" Michael interrupted.

Patrick lowered his head and mumbled in a voice only audible to the to of them, "They completely wrecked the side of my car… It was a truly horrific experience…" He took their expressions as those of understanding. "I would try to reconcile, but that obviously didn't work. So whaddya think? Help a friend in need?"

"You guys seem to always get in fights a lot. That scratch on your car is fixable. I think we just should stay out of it and let you guys work it out," Cameron suggested. He saw the charming smile Patrick was flashing Michael and Cameron instantly evanesce from his face. "Or maybe we could help you… but what ever happened to the good old 'sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity'?"

"I don't think that is going to work at this point. It's gone a little to far for that. Plus, don't we remember that little thing a while back with Bianca? I think I am owed a little something-something for that…"

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll help," Cameron responded. "You in, Michael?" His question was answered with a reluctant nod. "Okay. So where do we start?" He and Patrick directed their attentions towards Michael.

"What?" Michael looked at their faces, realizing that he must come up with a plan, and a good one at that. He turned to Patrick. "Is there something that Kat hates a lot?"

"Right now, probably me."

"No.  I mean something she is like afraid of. Something that she couldn't stand to be around. You must know something! Think hard. C'mon! Reach into the deep, dark, uncharted depths of your brain. Just dig deep, all the way to…"

"Shut up!" Patrick exclaimed a little louder than necessary. "I get it. You may be the one coming up with the plan, but that certainly doesn't mean that I have no brains!" He glared at Michael, who still wasn't sure if all those rumors were false and hence backed away. "But, now that you mention it, there is something she isn't too fond of…"

~

"Spider!" Kat shrieked, practically jumping into her sister's arms. 

Bianca slipped off her shoe and killed the tiny arachnid in one fatal blow. "I still don't understand how mean, tough Kat is afraid of something so small and completely unterrifying as spiders!"

"You don't understand. You weren't there when Benjamin Stevenson's pet tarantula got loose and I had to find out through the means of the goddamn thing crawling up my back and getting it tangled in my hair. Don't you remember that it took me five years to grow it all back?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Well, let's just hope you never come face to face with one of those again. That would not be a pretty sight."

A/N: So… Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? If you did REVIEW!!! Sorry! I am way to hyper! I just had a cup of coffee to stay awake to finish this. The problem is, I don't drink it on a normal basis because I need to grow (I am not even five feet tall yet!). So when I drink coffee, I get wayyy out of control!! Shannon should know… Anyway…  C'mon! You know you want to do it. Go ahead. Press that pretty blue Go button!! JUST DO IT!!!!

Charlotte ;)


	8. Planning Sweet Revenge

A/N: Hope ya like!

He knew he couldn't just take all this sitting down. He had to stand up to her. But somehow, he was unable to justify doing this to Kat. Revenge is sweet, but not right. It was too late to turn back though, he already had the plan all made up. Cameron and Michael were waiting for him. He worked his way through the masses of people hurrying out of school to their jobs, to their houses, to their boyfriends at the sound of that glorious bell that signaled the end of one day closer to the end of the school year.

Everyone was high strung around this time of year, seniors especially. Students were preparing for college, trying to squeeze in a few more good grades, studying for those last finals. It was hectic, but even more so for Patrick. Even though he wouldn't be going to college due to lack of sufficient funds, Kat and Mai were totally stressing out the normally laid-back, cool Patrick that most people saw. A lot of people must have noticed too; last time Mr. Morgan sent him to Miss Perky's, she didn't share with him any wisecracks that she usually would have and vice versa. 

He was glad to stop occupying his mind with being stressed when he finally saw Cameron and Michael in the parking lot, leaning on the hood of his car. "What do you think you're doing? I just got a new paint job on that when I got it fixed!" Patrick hollered at the two in mock rage. He figured that some of the sarcastic humor he was famous for might hide some of the stress for which he was not.

Michael jumped away from the car as though he had just found out it was radioactive while Cameron removed his arm and commented, "It's nice to see you make a joke. No offense, but you have been a little high-strung lately."

_So much for keeping my mind off the stress. _"None taken. I know I've been, but let's not talk about that right now. We need to review the plan."

Michael began. "Okay well, here in this cage, we have one grade-A tarantula at our service. All we do is place said tarantula in her car and let the little critter do its job. Pretty simple, but guaranteed to work."

"Okay, but how do we get it in her car with out her noticing?" Patrick inquired.

"Now, there's a problem. Because, you know, I kind of forgot about that part of the plan. Any ideas, Cameron?"

Cameron felt cornered by the pleading faces of the two other guys. "Um…we could, uh," he searched desperately around with his eyes, resting them on Kat who had just come out of the school entrance. "We could put it in right now!" He saw the puzzled looks on their faces. "She just came out of the school! If we throw the thing in there now, we can run away, blend with the masses, and watch the end result! But we must act quickly!" The two others followed him, sprinting across the parking lot to Kat's car. They approached the car. Cameron looked around for Kat. She was still a considerable distance away. "Michael, you put it in through the driver's seat window and Patrick and I will hide behind that car right there."

"Why me?" Michael tried to protest to no one; they were already in the said hiding place. He lifted off the lid and lowered his hand in slowly as not to frighten the tarantula. The seconds ticked away. He managed to get the spider through the just-big-enough crack at the top. He saw Kat talking heatedly to Mandella about twenty feet away. He knew if he joined Cameron and Patrick, he would reveal their hiding spot, so he decided to confront the pair instead. After all, he was involved with Mandella. "My fair lady, long have been the days since the brightness of your beautiful face graced my presence," he addressed to Mandella.

Kat rolled her eyes as Mandella replied, "Oh, William! Long had my heart yearned to see thee once again!"

"Shall we share a kiss, my lady?"

"Only so I may taste your lips, of whose sweetness I have been long deprived!"

Kat cut in. "Mandella, I am getting in the car. Are you coming?"

"Oh, William, we must part ways, but we are sure to meet again and finally share that kiss, possibly upon the day after two moons have passed."

"I shall see you then. But for now, farewell, my fair lady!" Michael called to his love. He then realized that he needed to clear the scene quickly so as not to be caught and be subject to the wrath of the shrew reborn.

~

Kat climbed into the car. "Mandella, you are so strange sometimes, you know that?"

"What is strange is that you should be saying that when in fact your ways are sometimes strange to me. Neither of us are strange, we are only strange to each other."

Kat rolled her eyes, jammed the keys in the ignition, and moved out of her parking space. There was no point in going fast because of the heavy traffic of high school drivers. Kat sighed as she rested her head on her hand, waiting for the car in front of her to even budge an inch. She didn't bother making conversation with Mandella because Kat could tell, from the dazed look on her face, that she was having Shakespearean dreams and it was better to just let her be. Due to lack of something else to think about, her thoughts slowly drifted to Patrick. 

Lately, they always seemed to drift toward that subject, whether she was thinking about how much she hated him for what he did or how much she loved him for who he was. It was really tearing her apart. She didn't want to hate him, or just think about him. She just wanted him there with her. 

A loud honk from the car behind her dragged Kat back to reality. She rolled her eyes, not bothering to get mad at the asshole that thought that it really made a difference to move the car forward a few feet. Kat just inched the car forward a bit and sat there again, waiting for the people in the parking lot to learn how to drive and get out of this parking lot before dark. She drifted back to thinking about Patrick, when she felt a small tickling sensation on the back of her neck. Kat had felt that before, and sincerely hoped she wasn't getting a rash. That is, until she remembered where and when she had felt that same sensation. 

A/N: I know that I probably should have kept the spider thing a secret to all you readers. But still, you must read on in order to see exactly HOW Kat reacts… Til then REVIEW AWAY!!!

Charlotte ;)


	9. Of Spiders and Bitch Slaps

A/N: Drumroll, please............................

And now, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting so kindly for this beauteous chapter! Read away..

"You two should probably leave so you don't get in trouble for all of this. I'll take all the heat." Cameron and Michael obeyed Patrick's command. Cameron did it because he didn't want to be on bad terms with his girlfriend's sister, and Michael obeyed simply because he was still scared shitless of Patrick.

After they left, Patrick meandered his way through the people scurrying to their cars just to be caught in a line of traffic that snaked throughout the parking lot. He moved his way along the line of cars until he found Kat's. Then he just stood and waited for that furry little creature to do its magic.

~

"I just wish you were still on good terms with Patrick. Then you two and Michael and I could all go see a movie or something together," Mandella said. When she got no reply from Kat, she thought Kat was just in one of her bad moods. She then looked over at a Kat that she didn't recognize. 

She was stiff as a board and her eyes were open wide in shock. Mandella panicked. She snapped her fingers in front of Kat's face. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call and ambulance? Kat? What's the matter?" The next thing Mandella knew was that Kat just snapped. She pushed the door open, got put of the car, shaking her head and screeching. Mandella couldn't see why she was acting this way. She had never seen Kat flip out about anything. Maybe it was the stress of being valedictorian that was making her act this way. 

~

Kat couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling on the back of her neck. She continued to writhe around, as if doing some sort of tribal dance in the middle of the parking lot. She knew the spider was still there. It was somewhere on her body. She felt itchy everywhere with the small spider legs crawling across her skin. At least it felt as though she was covered in spiders. In her fit of swipes, practically groping herself, she brushed something furry on her lower back. She took another powerful whack at what she knew was the spider. Kat looked down to see what had just been crawling all over her. 

Just seeing the sheer size of the tarantula similar to the one she met with in the fifth grade that haunted her nightmares and she was reminded of every time she brushed her long, wavy tresses made her nauseous. 

No matter how loud she screamed or how fast she shook, she could not rid her self of the sensation of the arachnid swarming all over her body. Naturally, a crowd soon gathered, with Patrick as an active participant in the loud laughter that boomed horribly in Kat's ears. 

She soon realized she was making quite the ass of herself and, wanting to get as far from the spider as possible anyways, made her way to break through the crowd to search blindly for a place to quietly collect herself. She charged towards the nearest part of the crowd, hoping to penetrate the ranks that flocked here only to see Kat humiliate herself publicly. She was caught though. Someone was holding her, not letting her go. She did not want to look up and let whoever it was catch a glimpse at her tearstained face. "Get the hell out of my way!" she shrieked at her harasser.

"What's the matter, Kat?" Patrick asked, feigning sympathy and surprise at her fit.

Instantly realizing who it was, she looked up to see his eyes filled with satisfaction and sparked with malevolence. Without hesitation, she raised her hand to his face, slapping him across the face before he even knew what happened. "You bastard!" She looked at him again, unable to believe that he would do this to her. Then, she thought of what she had done to his car, and she almost felt sorry for him. But not quite. "You are truly repugnant and despicable, do you know that?" 

Patrick could feel his face burning at the site of the smack on his cheek. He ignored it and spoke, "It doesn't feel so nice does it, now? Having a trick played on you isn't all that fun. Maybe this will teach you to make sure you cover your ass next time you decide to play a prank." A few "Ooh"s and "Shut _down!_"s could be heard from the surrounding spectators. "Well, we're even now. So what do you say?" Patrick wrapped his arms around Kat. "Take me back?"

"Take you back?!" Kat raged, tearing his arms from around her body. "Even?! You have _got_ to be kidding me!  Joke time is over, Patrick. I damaged your car. _You _scared me half to death, in front of a huge crowd, mind you! You are completely insane if you think you can walk away from this unscathed."

"But, Kat, you know I love you." He moved in to kiss her. "I was just having some fun."

Once again, Kat whipped out her hand, lashing Patrick's still-red cheek. "Wrong choice of words, jerk-off." Again the crowd emitted remarks rubbing it in Patrick's face that he was just dismissed. "I am completely disgusted with you. I thought you might have known better. I dreamed you might come and talk it out with me." She could feel the tears creeping up from deep behind her eyes. She fought them back, but her voice still faltered slightly. "But I guess I was wrong about you. And I thought I knew you well. You sure fooled me."

Patrick felt horrible. But his testosterone wouldn't have him humiliated in front of this huge group of people. "Oh, so what, now it's all about you?!" he stammered. "It's entirely my fault?! I don't think so. You seem to be forgetting what you did previously..." The crowd began to cheer him on and rub it all in Kat's face. "Oh, would you all just shut the fuck up?!" The crowd almost immediately dispersed, most of them still unsure if Patrick really did eat that live duck or light that state trooper on fire. He turned back to Kat. "Look, I am really sorry. I just didn't think and acted out rashly in retaliation after you wrecked my car. I just.well, I acted like a huge asshole."

Kat turned these statements over and over in her brain. "True, very true. I would really love to forgive you, but I am not going to just pretend that everything is all good and right in the world. I am going to need a little time. You know, it was entirely unnecessary for you to do that in front of all of those people. Public humiliation is not something that usually bothers me. You really must have taken it to the limit for it to actually hurt me. I just need some time alone to think. Maybe you have a chance of being forgiven."

Patrick couldn't take it any longer. Though her answer wasn't a definite 'yes', per say, he had waited too long, hungering for the touch of her sweet lips. He drew her close to him, his lips searching for hers and finally locking, his tongue intertwining with hers.

Kat forgot for a moment all her anger and sadness and lived for the moment, right then and there, loving every millisecond of the kiss. And then, she realized that she could not do this, as much as she wanted to. She broke the kiss and shoved him off of her. "I can't. You know you can't." She felt the anger build up inside her once again, gaining new strength. "You have the most uncanny knack for doing that at the wrong times. Did you ever notice that? Maybe you should work on that. I can't just forget all about everything. I said I would think about it, but now I think you need a taste of your own medicine. Keep on thinking that public humiliation is funny, and once I get back at you, we'll see who is laughing at who!" 

"Kat!" Patrick blurted out in disbelief.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war!" She stormed away, re-entering her car and not even noticing that Mandella was still sitting in the passenger's seat and now trying to console her. She did notice, however, Patrick standing in her exhaust smoke, looking distressed and running his fingers through his hair, a habit of his that she missed more and more each time one of them was hurt. She knew that half of the things she said to him back there probably made absolutely no sense. It was getting bad. This all needed to end. But each time one of them was hurt, it became harder and harder to give in and say sorry.

A/N: I hope you liked.more goodness to come. 

Special thanks to Shannon and Kevin for being models for the fighting scene (if either of you read this, please refrain from kicking my ass!). 

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Patrick and Kat goodness! 

Oh, and don't forget to review (because you know you love me!)

Charlotte ;)


	10. Let the Truth Be Known

A/N: Sorry to keep y'all waiting! I am sorry for the large time gap, but y'all will have to deal. That said, keep on reading… (Oh, and sorry for the y'all's…I was feeling in a hillbilly mood…)

"You got the stuff?" Kat asked Mai as the two sat on Kat's front porch.

"Yep, I just got back from my brother's. He said to be careful with them," she replied.

"Okay. You ready?" Kat's query was answered by a curt nod. "Whoa. I can't believe that we're doing this. I hope he doesn't like go psycho and call the police or something_." I can't believe that I am turning on Patrick. But what he did to me… it's worse than him being paid to date me; it's worse than finding out about it in front of hundreds at the prom; it's one of the worst things that could ever happen. I love him so much. How did all this happen? I would do anything to see him now, at this very moment, and say, 'I'm sorry,' and play with those adorable dark locks, and listen to that irresistible voice whisper sweet nothings in my ear…_

Mai reached the car and turned around only to realize that Kat was still sitting on the steps, dazed look on her face. She walked back to the porch. "Earth to Kat." Kat still sat there with the same dreamy look. Mai continually snapped her fingers in front of Kat's face. Finally, she came around.

"Oh, sorry," Kat said in a distant voice.

"Whatever, just get in the car." _If she slips into this weirdo trance again, we'll be driven off a cliff_. "I'll drive," Mai offered; and with that the two girls climbed in the car and drove off.

~

Patrick dialed Mandella's phone number._I don't think I've ever talked on the phone this many times in one week_, he thought to himself as he waited for her to pick up the other end of the line.

"You _again_?"

"Yeah… wait how'd you know?"

"Caller ID. You must have called eighty-two times. Quite a dramatic change from previously never calling my number."

"Well, make this call number eighty-three. Look, I just need to be sure that you're sure that they are coming tonight at midnight, if that made any sense."

"Sadly enough, I understand what you mean. And yes, I am very sure. You definitely have some serious security issues. I know a good shrink…"

He cut her off to save himself from more derogatory wisecracks. "I'm serious, Mandella. It was just getting closer to the time and I had nothing to do so I thought that I might as well be sure I am not waiting for nothing. I just wanted to be absolutely, positively sure."

"Yes, yes! They are coming. Seriously, though, if you call again, I am not answering."

"Okay. Thank you. I promise I won't call again until after this whole ordeal is over."

"You do that," Mandella said before hanging up the phone, sincerely hoping that Mai and Kat would go through with it so she would be able to look at Patrick in school on Monday and have a good laugh.

~

The two girls neared the house, Mai driving the car and Kat in the passenger's seat of her own car, bag of supplies in hand. Patrick's apartment building came into view. The two girls were both anxious and excited at the same time, squeezing each other's hand to let out these feelings. Both girls were decked out in black with smudges of burnt cork under their eyes. It was Mai's suggestion to dress in this fashion; she had always wanted to pretend like she was in one of those secret-spy-type movies. She stopped the car in front of the building.

"You ready?" Mai asked Kat, because it looked as though Kat's lip would start bleeding any second if she didn't stop gnawing on it.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kat muttered.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Mai cried, trying to pep Kat up.

~

Patrick glanced at the clock above the TV. 11:45. _Better get 'to bed'_, Patrick thought. On normal nights, he wouldn't even be home until the wee hours of the morning. But tonight was very different than other Friday nights. Tonight he was on high alert. He refused to let them pull another fast one on him.

He headed for his room in the back of the apartment. He pulled off his long sleeved grey shirt over his head, exposing a slightly tanned, slightly defined stomach. He searched his room for the T-shirt from the Aerosmith concert he was at a few years back. His searched turned up fruitless, so he settled on the Letters to Cleo one that Kat bought him at the concert he wouldn't have gone to except for the fact that it was her birthday. They'll be coming soon, he reminded himself. He quickly slipped out of hid jeans and into a pair of worn flannel pajama bottoms, also from Kat.

Patrick then flopped onto his sorry excuse for a bed after flipping the light switch next to the door off. He tried to fight the sleep creeping under his eyelids, but for some reason, he was unable to and the sleep consumed him in a mere matter of seconds.

~

The two girls walked up to the entrance to the apartment building. Mai used the key from the spare set she snagged before she dragged her bag down the hall and out of the very building they were about to pay a visit to. They entered and crept up the flights of stairs, which eventually led them to the door marked 'E2' and the room behind the door that the two of them knew all too well. When they finally reached the door, Mai stuck a large, gold, old-fashioned key into its corresponding lock, turned it, and gave the door a small shove. It ceased to open. Mai whispered into the darkness, "Damn. Kat, can you hand me those huge plier-looking things?"

Kat agreed and did what she asked. She gulped loudly and glanced up and down the hall. No one. She breathed a small sigh of relief, but her body remained tense and her stomach persisted to flutter. _Snap._"What was that?" She turned towards Mai only to find the chain of the lock broken and the door swinging open to reveal the only slightly tidy apartment.

~

No more than thirty feet away, Patrick's ears picked up the same resounding snap and the creak of his rusty door opening. He stirred, confused in those moments of half-sleep where the realm of dreams and reality mesh. Patrick tried to respond to the noises coming from the front of the apartment and rub the drowsiness from his eyes, but a comforting wave of sleep washed over him. He rolled over and ignored the noise.

~

"Did you hear that?" Kat breathed loudly to Mai.

"You need to chill out. If anything, it was the oaf talking in his sleep. Calm down." Mai looked at Kat's face, finding it drained and color and with abnormally widened eyes. _What is up with this chick?_Mai pondered. She jumps at the tiniest sound and looks like a deer caught in headlights. _Obviously_she's _never done anything like this before_. Mai grabbed Kat's shoulders. "Get a grip, okay? This is ridiculous! Just stop!" Kat's eyes continued to dart around. "I didn't want to do this but…" _Smack!_"Snap out of it!"

Kat blinked. "Thanks. I needed that." She shook her head, attempting to wipe out any feelings of fear creeping up inside her. "Let's do this." Yet, she could not shake the impression that something would go wrong tonight…

~

Once again, Patrick stirred. He heard whispers. Was he dreaming or were they here? He slipped into a more troubled and restless sleep, if that was at all possible.

~

Kat turned on a flashlight and led the way to Patrick's bedroom. She weaved through the clothes, empty soda cans, and bags that previously contained various snacks. She entered his bedroom through the open door. Kat walked over to his bedside and looked down at him. _He looks so cherubic when he's sleeping…Oh, I miss him so much_, she thought. _Kat, suck it up. He hurt you and barely deserves to walk on the same planet as you, remember? _She gave him one last look before turning around to face Mai. Kat signaled to Mai that everything was running smoothly and that Mai should finally expose the contents of the black bag slung over her shoulder. Mai understood and did, in turn, overturn the bag, spilling its contents all over Patrick's comforter.

~

Patrick ran and ran. He was out of breath. He didn't know where he was running to or what he was running from. He just knew he had to run. He heard a faint buzzing. He was running towards it- the buzz became louder and more defined. He felt something on his forehead, near his eyebrow. It tickled, as though it were a caterpillar crawling across his brow. He suddenly realized that he was dreaming. He shot his eyelids open to find Mai leaning over him. He saw Kat behind her. The two girls screamed and jumped in surprise. Using some surprisingly quick thinking, Patrick scurried across his bed and leaped at the door. He reached it before either of them.

"I've finally gotten you where I want you," he panted. "You both need to listen to me. No running away this time…" His speech trailed into a yawn. He stretched and Mai saw her opportunity. She dashed for the window. "Don't bother, the windows are barred."

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

"Now that you realize there is no escaping this room or the truth, let me properly introduce you two." Patrick was satisfied with the puzzled looks he was about to clear up. "Mai, this is Kat. Kat, this is Mai."

"Why does that sound familiar? Kat…" Mai pondered.

A/N: So… who was left hanging? I know I would be… except for the fact that I know what happens!! MWAH HA HA! But no worries… you will all find out in due time…

Charlotte ;)


	11. Kiss & Make Up

A/N: I am sooooo sorry this took so long! Enjoy!

"Kat just so happens to be the amazing girl that you forced me to break off a great relationship with. And Kat, I am sorry to admit that this is the 'old-friend-who-is-more-than-a-friend' that came to town," Patrick continued.

Both girls slowly turned to face each other. Their faces contorted into those of horror, then of extreme disgust.

"Holy crap! It's you? No, it can't be…is this really her? I can't believe she has the guts to show her face to me- I can't believe this…Jesus H. Christ!" Kat prattles, frantically jabbing her finger at Mai. She turned on Patrick. "Are you sure this is the dolt who believes she can screw with me?" 

"Yes," he replied, "She is Mai and you are Kat."

Mai finally spoke up, sick of Kat's unnecessary hysteria. "This is your precious kitty-Kat? Puh-lease…"

"Yeah, well, at least he loves me and doesn't use me to get what he wants." Kat watched a different look come about Mai's face. "Oh, so I pushed a button, didn't I?"

"Ladies, stop. You know who each other are know, so my job is done and you can gooo…" He yawned. "You can go home and brood. I'm tired, so I'll be going to bed. I trust you, uh, know the way out." 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me that you love me like I know you do," Mai said to him, pathetically trying to be her hardest to be seductive.

"Oh, grow up. He is so over you." Kat shuddered. "I can't even believe I ever associated with that slut," she muttered, although just a _little_ too loudly.

"Would you like to repeat that? I don't believe I heard quite clearly." Mai snapped back, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Now girls, no cat fi…fi…fighting." Patrick tried to stifle a yawn.

Kat ignored him. "I said, I can't believe I ever associated with that complete _slut_! What are you gonna do, cry about it?"

"No. Something a little more like this…" Mai ran at Kat, hand balled in a fist, ready to deliver a blow that could leave Kat with one ugly black eye. Kat ducked, just narrowly missing her red-nailed fist. Kat automatically punched back, and Mai's surprise from not connecting with Kat's face left her vulnerable to Kat's attack. _Now's my chance to finally see that money towards kickboxing lessons finally pay off,_ Mai thought. She ignored the pain that seared through out the left side of her face as she tasted the sweet nectar of her veins roll across her tongue. _She got off lucky with that one_, Mai thought. In a second, Mai had punched Kat in the face and was now elbowing her in the stomach. Kat bent over, coughing up a river of crimson and looking quite out of breath. "Had enough yet?"

Kat looked up at her opponent. Something told her to back away, to stop fighting. But, being stubborn and still full of pure hate towards her challenger, she wheezed back, "I haven't even begun yet." Which of course was a lie. _That bitch has got more in her than I thought… Damn, my stomach hurts! She'll pay!_

Patrick sat there, watching this all unfold before him. His efforts of "You had better stop" and "There is absolutely no reason to be doing this" were pointless and not picked up by either of the girls. He was at a loss of what to do.

Kat got up again, fists guarding her face and ready to attack. Mai snickered cruelly. "What's so funny?"

"It's just… you are so pathetic! You actually think that you can beat me don't you? Well, I am warning you now: you probably won't even live through this ordeal. I am more deadly than I am sure you make me out to be." With that, Mai swung her fist out towards the slightly puzzled Kat. Kat, thinking surprisingly fast, grabbed Mai's forearm in a death grip. Mai was at the same time surprised and weakened. Kat saw her opportunity and kicked Mai in the stomach. Mai grimaced. "That's all you've got? Oh please!" She grabbed Kat's forearm and twisted it in to a painful position. 

Kat, no longer being able to stand Mai's cruel comments, pushed her backwards as hard as she could into the wall. Mai landed on her backside and felt something sharp in her back pocket prick her leg. She instantly remembered what was hidden there. Mai silently debated whether or not this was worth being possibly being sent to jail for or, if fate is not in her favor, dying for. _If I am not going to have Patrick, then I may as well make sure no one can have him! _

"_You_ had enough yet?" Kat mockingly questioned as she glanced down at her silent opponent. 

Mai returned her gaze with a malicious glint in her eye. "Think again…" Mai shoved Kat right back into a chair, which Kat tripped over and fell to the floor. "Say goodbye, kitty-Kat!" Kat saw, Mai reach for her back pocket, wondering what it held.

Patrick, not wanting to get involved before, now saw that it was a necessity. Seeing Mai pull this trick before, he felt he had no choice…

Kat, fearing the worst, huddled up in to a ball, waiting for something to happen. After a moment, she noticed neither new areas of pain nor the feeling of Mai's figure malevolently hovering over her own crouched figure. She cracked open her left eye slightly. Nothing. She straightened up and opened the other eye. Kat saw the figure of Patrick standing in front of her, staring at the ground. Her eyes followed his gaze. Kat gasped as her eyes met the shape of Mai's unconscious body sprawled across the ground, black locks spilled across the hardwood floor and a stream of crimson trickling down the smooth paleness of her right cheek. She gaped at Patrick in horror. "She's not…"

"Dead? I doubt it. I just knocked her out." He saw concern reflected in her eyes. "I had to- she was going to kill you. I should know. I've seen that same look in her eyes before." At the sight of her confused face, Patrick knew he had to show her. _I have to. I have kept all this part of my past a secret. Up until now. I must tell her. There is no other way she will understand my pains of the past and my pains of spending days in her absence._ He lifted up his shirt, revealing a deep red scar running from his hip across his stomach.

For the second time that night, Kat uncharacteristically gasped. She wanted to look into his eyes and show him how sorry she felt for him. But she was too mesmerized by the pain, the story, the truth behind this permanent mark forever embedded in his skin. Kat walked towards him, running her index finger gingerly along his scar. He winced. "Sorry." Their eyes met and locked. Kat felt her heart rate accelerate. _How could this Patrick be the same on e who left me for someone else? How can I really believe that he was forced to? Then again, if it was that crazy-ass bitch that gave him that scar, maybe she really does make up for her size with her fighting techniques and abilities…Can I really forgive him? _She didn't know what do to, what to think. Kat's hand lingered on his bare chest, longing to stay there for an eternity. Her eyes lingered, too, caught up in the enchantment of his eyes. She couldn't take her eyes away, as much as it pained her to keep on looking. She felt the tears well up behind her eyelids. A single stinging drop rolled down her cheek; she turned away, refusing to let him see her in a vulnerable state. Kat felt his arms wrap just tightly enough around her own. She remembered how much she loved those arms and how much she missed the warm feeling of comfort they bestowed upon her. She turned around to face him again, but this time to release herself from his embrace. 

Patrick held her shoulders to keep her from pulling away. He lowered his head to look her straight in her entrancing eyes. "I am intensely and sincerely sorry. I don't know if I can ever make it up to you, but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." He looked at her with eyes full of hope, much like those of a stray puppy longing to be loved. 

"How could I ever resist those eyes?" Kat smiled. "I guess I have no other choice but to forgive you," she said with feigned annoyance. Kat looked up once more into those dark, captivating eyes. She closed in, as did he. They kissed as they had not done in what felt like an eternity. They savored the sweetness of each other's lips, feeling the feeling only experienced when their bodies touched in this way. He broke the kiss, leaving Kat aching for more. She looked into Patrick's eyes, pleading for more, but she saw that his flickered as though hiding a secret. "What are you up to now?"

"Wait right there. Oh, and close your eyes." He noticed her puzzled look. "Just close them!" Kat reluctantly agreed and stood there, eyes closed, in the middle of the room, feeling like a fool. She heard a slight rustling of plastic bags coming from the next room. She inwardly laughed at the adorable idea of him getting her something and how hard he tried. It was then she realized how much she loved him and how she could never let him go. Kat fought back the beginnings of any tears as she heard them reenter the room. _Since when did I become so emotional?_ "Okay, open up!" She cracked her eyelids slowly open, resting them upon an intricately decorated tambourine in Patrick's outstretched hand as he beamed proudly.

"You think you are quite the comedian, don't you?" They both laughed. "I wouldn't have you any other way, Patrick. Now… where were we?" Again, it was lips touching lips. Both fell prisoner to each other and the love that they shared. Passion sparked, and for those few moments, it felt to the two lovers that all was well with the world. 

But they were brought back, crashing head first into reality with a small moan emitted from neither one of them. Mai was regaining consciousness. "What do you suppose we do with her?" Patrick asked Kat. She shrugged in response. Mai stirred once again. Patrick sighed and looked down upon her with a mixture of disgust and pity. 

The doorbell rang, signaling a visitor. "Now, who I the hell could that be, ringing the bell at," Patrick checked his watch, "12:20 in the morning?"

A/N: You like? Hope so! That's all for now folks…I will try to update sooner next time….sorry to have kept you waiting!

Charlotte ;)


	12. A Pink Haired Visitor?

A/N: My fingers were itching, and I managed to type this out in about an hour… Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I never wrote one, but for some reason I feel like I should… 10 Things I Hate About You and all of its characters aren't mine, as much as I wish they were. Mai, though is mine… that devilish skank… she's so fun to write!

WalkerRhys: The whole Canadian-British-friends thing is very cool! I only wish I was…

Here goes nothing…

The doorbell heralded the visitor yet again. "Should I answer it?" Patrick whispered to Kat.

"I guess so," she whispered back.

He shrugged and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the knob, turned it, and opened it, wondering whom on earth it could be standing there. The door swung open to reveal something very unexpected. Patrick was shocked to see a man with pink hair wearing a magenta suit, standing there as though he had all the authority in the world. 

"Patrick Verona?" the deep voice questioned Patrick.

"Yes?" Patrick replied, very curious as to what on earth this man was doing and what the hell he was doing in that ridiculous outfit. He saw the man take out a rose and scribble on a piece of paper with it. Patrick gave it a closer look. No, not a rose; it was a pen. But still, very curious. "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes, I am looking for a Miss Mai Wata…uh…"

"It's Watanabe." Mai emerged from the darkness behind Patrick, wiping blood from her lip and coming to stand over Patrick's left shoulder. "What's with the costume?"

"Uh, my Japanese friend was having a costume party…"

"Oh, I get it you're supposed to be Kurama! I used to watch that show! I can't believe I remember! "

"Yeah, it was my wife's idea. But that's beside the point. My name is Carl Martino. I am a police officer. And you are under arrest. So if you would please come with me…"

"Hey! You have to inform me of the charges!"

Officer Martino sighed. He looked down at his note pad. "Possession of illegal drugs, breaking and entering, driving under the influence…" He looked back up at Mai. Except for the fact that she wasn't there. Patrick and Officer Martino dashed towards Patrick's bedroom in the back of the apartment, only to find Kat blocking the window, leaving Mai cornered. Mai gave Kat one strong left hook to the jaw, leaving Kat slumped, unconscious, against the wall. Mai whipped out a crowbar, prying the bars on the window off. _Where the hell is she getting all this stuff?_ Patrick wondered.  Mai climbed out of the window and stood on the fire escape. Officer Martino, knowing there was no way he was getting his stocky frame through that tiny window, called for backup and ran out of that apartment, down the stairs, and to the bottom of the fire escape. He looked up, very confused to see Mai still standing at the top.

~

"From the very first day that I met you, I knew you could never be mine and that you deserved someone better. But I wasn't willing to live with that truth. I tried harder to win your affection than I have ever tried for anything in my entire life. When I finally got you, I vowed never to let you go. But one day, as I knew you would, you left. You walked right out on me without even thinking to say goodbye. I cried my eyes out for months. I tried to move on with my life. But then I remembered that I promised myself to never let you go. So I came after you. And now I am here." Patrick watched a lone tear make its way down her beautifully soft cheek.

"Mai…I…"

"Stop. Don't try to explain. I can predict what you will say. I just want you to look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me that I meant something to you. Please, just do that for me, and I promise I will leave you alone. I will let you be with Kat. Have a good life together. And hold on to her. She's really something special and unlike me, she deserves you. But please, just tell me those bittersweet words and I will be on my way."

"Mai. I hope you have known all along that you meant something to me. You were there when I needed you, always there to catch me when no one else would. I was wrong of me to just walk out on you like that. I apologize for that; I cannot imagine the damage I have done. You were a part of my life I can never forget. I may not still love you, but I will always care about you." Her eyes looked into his, full of longing and sadness. A cool breeze drifted by the window and Mai shivered. "Come on in Mai; it's cold and you could fall."

She took a step towards Patrick and the warmth of his apartment. _I want to, she thought. But I can't. We don't belong together. I have to let go. It's just better that way. Hell is the most I deserve, anyway._ She looked away. "I can't." She looked down at the street below, flashing with blue and white lights. She felt the coolness of the metal in her pocket. She didn't want to go through with it. _It would be so much easier to just fall into those arms. But I will not let myself believe that there is something waiting for me there. There is no other choice, no other way._ "Thank you, Patrick. That was all I needed to hear." She readjusted her grip.

Patrick saw a glint of metal for the second time that night, but this one was of a slightly different device. 

Mai felt the cold of metal against her temple. It mad her shiver more violently. She couldn't believe she was actually resorting to this. It made her shake all over. But at this point, there was nothing left for her.

The next few moments passed in a slow motion haze to Patrick. He couldn't believe what he was seeing until he heard the definite shot ring out through the night as Mai managed to mouth the words "I'm sorry". She toppled over backwards, hurtling over the railing and down to the cold sidewalk below. He lunged out of the window, hand outstretched. As he grabbed the empty nothingness of the cold night air, he knew he would never catch her…

A/N: Very dark, I know… but this is the path that the story takes… Just to let all you readers know, there are only about two chapters left…. Yes, this story must soon come to a close… :sobs uncontrollably: I do have two new ideas…. For all you anime fans, I believe I will be doing a Ranma ½ story… Mostly humor, but a little romance. I am also formulating ideas for a Draco/ Hermione story for you HP fans….it should be good, but I am not even sure if I will go through with writing it…. We'll see! Well, I would very much enjoy it if you reviewed my story…. Muchas Gracias for staying tuned!


	13. Seeing the Light

A/N: I am soo sorry that this is a short chapter but I am saving the rest for the finale… I am pretty sure I know how I will end it, but I would like some feedback to know what all you guys want the story to end like… After this chapter it will pretty much be over ANYWAYS, but still…. Who knows? Someone may inspire me to keep it going with an excellent idea!! So please review when you have completed your reading!

Her lids felt heavy with sleep, but she wanted to open them and find exactly where she was. She managed to crack open the lids a small bit. All she saw was white. A huge, white light glaring her in the face. _Is this what heaven looks like? Am I dead? If I'm dead, then how the hell did I end up in HEAVEN?!_ She quickly snapped her eyes shut and threw one hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." She heard an unfamiliar feminine voice speak softly. "I'll move that." Eyes still closed, she listened to whomever it was move some things around in the room, then exit and shut the door behind him. When she was sure this unidentified person was gone, she opened her eyes again. She looked down to see herself in a hospital bed. She looked around. There was nothing much in the room, save a small table beside her bed and some complicated-looking equipment. She had no idea why she was here. Then it hit her- the plan, the fight, the cop, the fire escape, the gun, the shot, the fall… It all came back to her in a rush. She didn't know what exactly happened, though. She moved her right arm and winced in pain. Her shoulder hurt like hell. She wanted somebody to come in and explain everything to her. Just then, her wish was granted. The doorknob turned, and in walked a formidable looking man with broad shoulders decked out in a trench coat and hat. 

"I'm sorry if you just woke up, but I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. This was all my fault. Oh, by the way, if you don't remember me from last night, my name is Officer Carl Martino." He shut the door and walked to Mai's bedside. Martino noticed Mai's quizzical look. "Does 'Kurama' ring any bells?" He took the spark of realization in her eyes as a yes. "Anyway, I owe you an apology and an explanation. You see, you, Mai Watanabe, are obviously not the Mai Watamitsu we were looking for."

"Patrick Verona?" the deep voice questioned Patrick.

_"Yes?" Patrick replied, very curious as to what on earth this man was doing and what the hell he was doing in that ridiculous outfit. He saw the man take out a rose and scribble on a piece of paper with it. Patrick gave it a closer look. No, not a rose; it was a pen. But still, very curious. "Can I help you?"_

_"Ah yes, I am looking for a Miss Mai Wata…uh…"_

_"It's Watanabe." Mai emerged from the darkness behind Patrick, wiping blood from her lip and coming to stand over Patrick's left shoulder. "What's with the costume?"_

"Basically, all of what happened could have been avoided in its entirety. We did, though, catch the Mai we were looking for, but not that that is any comfort to you…" He trailed off. "Anyway, I'm sorry and I would explain what happened to you after you, uh, lost consciousness, but I think there is someone who wants to and could do a better job of explaining this to you." Just then, the door swung open to reveal Patrick standing there, staring down at Mai with a look of compassion written all over his face. "Yeah, so… I'll, uh, I'll be going now…" Martino left the two to their business, silently shutting the door behind him. 

Patrick walked over to Mai's bed. She drew her legs up and he sat on the end of it. A few akward moments passed. "So…" Mai began. "The last thing I remember was a gun shot and the feeling of falling…"

"Yeah, well after you attempted to shoot yourself in the head, you fell over the railing and down towards the pavement. There were police there, and they managed to catch you in a big sheet. They thought you were dead. There was blood everywhere… Thankfully you missed… I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had to watch you die…"

"So that's why my arm is all busted up?" Mai questioned, motioning towards her cast and the sling wrapped around it and her neck. He nodded. "God… did I really manage to miss by that much?" A small smile crept onto Mai's face for the first time in weeks. Patrick noticed and smiled back at her. "Well, thank you for coming and having the guts to talk to me about this. That's really rather brave of you, whether you know it or not."

"I just thought that the least I could do is say goodbye without just leaving this time." He leaned forward and wrapped Mai in an unexpected embrace. Mai was utterly shocked at first, but she soon got over her shock and hugged him back with her good arm. Patrick then got up and left the room without even saying a word. Nothing more needed to be said.__

~

"How'd she take it?" Kat interrogated Patrick as he shut the door as silently as possible.

"Like I thought she would. I know she understands, but she would rather have it not be this way." Patrick squinted at nothing in particular. "It needed to end this way." He pulled out a disgusting piece of Nicorette gum and shoved it into his mouth. "There is nothing more to worry about. So finally, we can get back to where we left off." Kat and Patrick breathed sighs of relief. It was finally all coming to an end. _Thank god…_ they both thought.

A/N: You know what to do….

Charlotte ;)


End file.
